


the path to you is lined with flowers

by moonhobi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Wonhui - Freeform, background jicheol, background seokkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonhobi/pseuds/moonhobi
Summary: Junhui was tired. He was really, really, tired. He just wants a break and doesn't understand why his friends keep playing matchmaker. Wonwoo just transferred.(a college au, in which all of svt think wonhui would be the perfect couple.)





	1. a new transfer

**Author's Note:**

> i'm a sucker for wonhui and college aus. so here's this fic ~  
> (lmao excuse this lame ass title, i'm awful at coming up with fic titles)  
> unbeta'd, as always

Junhui was tired. He was really, really, tired. 

Considering it was barely a week into the new semester, the fact that he was so tired he could barely stand was a little problematic. He pulled his messenger bag closer to him, using it as a makeshift pillow in the middle of the university cafeteria. Sitting at his table were some of his friends, conversing while eating lunch, occasionally sending worried glances his way. Junhui was abruptly pulled from his deep slumber when a presence known as Boo Seungkwan decided to join them.

“Guys! Have you heard about the hot new transfer?” He exclaimed, loudly slamming his lunch tray on the table. Grumbling, Junhui stirred, and Seungkwan shot him an apologetic look. “Oh, sorry Junhui hyung.” He sheepishly added. Junhui grunted, rubbing some of the sleep out of his eyes.

“It’s fine.” He let out a yawn, stretching his back. He probably could catch up on sleep some other time. “What did you say about the new transfer?” 

Seungkwan’s eyes immediately lit up. “Rumor has it that the new transfer is attractive. As in, really really attractive.” He grinned. Jisoo, who was sitting beside Junhui raised an eyebrow in question. Seokmin, who sat beside Seungkwan his boyfriend gave a bit of a questioning look though he didn’t say anything. 

“What’s his name?” Jisoo asked.

“Jeon Wonwoo, I think.” 

Jisoo nodded a little. Seokmin scrunched his face a little, as if in thought before his eyes lit up.

“Actually, I think I’ve seen him before! I was helping Jihoon put up flyers to advertise the creative writing club, and he came up to ask questions about the club. He actually had a bunch of questions, so Jihoon asked for his name!”

“Is he attractive as everyone says he is?” Seungkwan immediately asked. Seokmin pursed his lips, searching for words. He had to carefully choose his next words. As much as Seungkwan liked to know all juicy gossip and rumors, he was a little sensitive about his relationship, and sometimes would over analyze anything that his boyfriend said.

“He’s pretty, but no one’s as pretty as you.” Seokmin gave a genuine smile along with his words, one of his famous bright and sunny smiles. Seungkwan stuck out his tongue at the cheesiness, but snuggled closer into Seokmin’s side. “Honestly, I think Wonwoo would be a better match for Jun hyung. I could see them getting together. 

Jun’s head shot up at the mention of his name.  
“What about me?” He sleepily mumbled.

“Seokmin thinks the new transfer would be a good match for you.” Jisoo grinned. Jun frowned. 

“Dating is overrated.” He promptly went back to sleep, and wasn’t able to catch the rest of the conversation. 

-

Surviving off of about 4 hours of sleep the next few nights didn’t help Junhui at all. All nighters soon became his second language, and he sleepily shoved his textbooks into his bag before swinging his backpack over his shoulder, and blindly navigating to his first class of the day.

When Junhui was young, he always fantasized about going to a university with a big campus, large parks and pretty flowers framing long cobblestone pathways. 

Now that he was older and actually attending a university with a big campus, he despised how large it was. Getting anywhere on campus took anywhere between 15 minutes on a good day and 30 minutes on a bad one. Jun probably bumped into 10 different people on his trek to his class, but one person stood out.

He was almost at his classroom, he picked up his pace a little, but his leg tripped over something, and he felt himself lose his footing. Pathetically falling to the floor, Junhui winced at the pain that he instantly felt. Groaning, he struggled to get up and his limbs felt like they were made out of lead. 

“Are you okay?”

Junhui heard a deep voice coming from somewhere and he sluggishly looked up. A pair of concerned brown eyes stared back at him, and a hand was outstretched. A grunt was let out in response, and Jun grabbed the stranger’s hand, clumsily getting up. 

“Thanks.” Jun said, giving the best smile he could in his half asleep state. He dusted off his jeans and the stranger gave a small smile back. Awkward ‘good-byes’ were exchanged, and as Junhui walked the remaining distance to his class, he wondered if he would ever see the mysterious stranger ever again.

-

Wonwoo felt pretty good. 

Mingyu had always said he was a pretty cold and reserved person, and sometimes even joked that Wonwoo didn’t have any emotions. But he had just proven Mingyu wrong by helping someone get off the floor. And sure, it was a pretty small act of kindness, but he couldn’t wait to boast to his best friend. As an added bonus, it was his first day at the school. Wonwoo never was nice on his first day of school

The local cafe was only a short walk away from the campus, and Wonwoo sat down at the table where Mingyu was waiting for him.

“Wonwoo!” Mingyu smiled, canines on display. His hands were wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee, a croissant placed near him. Another cup of coffee was beside him, waiting for Wonwoo.

Returning the smile, Wonwoo took off his messenger bag, sitting down as he awkwardly adjusted his long limbs so he was seated comfortably. “Thanks for the coffee.” He brought the cup near his nose, inhaling the sweet, sweet smell of java. 

“You seem...happier than usual.” Mingyu commented, jabbing at the air with a finger. Wonwoo shrugged.

“I helped someone out today.”

Mingyu’s expression shifts to that of surprise mixed in with a little bit of amusement. “Huh. First day too? I’m impressed.” He drawls a little, Wonwoo lightly punching him in the shoulder. “Was it some first year?”

Wonwoo shrugged again, stealing a corner of Mingyu’s croissant. “I dunno. It was some guy who fell and I helped him out. He was kinda cute though.”

Mingyu raised his eyebrows but said nothing. After a few seconds of deadpan silence, he decided to speak again. “So Seungcheol hyung told me about a conversation Jisoo hyung had with some of his friends. Jisoo’s friends were talking about you and they think they’ve found a perfect match for you.”

“Perfect match? Like dating match?” 

“Yes you fool, do you think Jisoo and his friends sit around and talk about possible best friends some guy who just transferred?” 

Wonwoo stole more of Mingyu’s croissant. “Who do they think is my ‘perfect match’?”

“Some guy named Junhui. I think I’ve talked to him a few times, but he’s more of a mutual friend. Honestly, he’s pretty attractive. I would date him if dating was less work.” Mingyu stuffed the rest of his croissant in his mouth.

Wonwoo bit his bottom lip. “Huh.”


	2. coffee shop meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :0 thank you to everyone who's read, kudo'ed or commented on this so far! i didn't expect to get such a positive response, your comments have definitely been helping motivate me to write more <3
> 
> so here's chapter 2! more side seokkwan (bc im hella weak for that ship) and some jicheol (bc im also hella weak for that ship too)

The next time Jun saw the mysterious boy was at the coffee shop, about a week later from their first encounter. He sleepily rubbed his eyes, fishing around in his pockets to find enough change to purchase a black coffee. Normally he didn’t have his coffee that strong, but normally his teachers didn’t decide to compress a week’s worth of homework into a night.

Oh wait, that had been happening for the past week.

He was the next person in line to order. A small smile breaking out on his face, Jun walked to the cash register before he was rudely cut off by someone else. 

And from the noises of protest he got from behind him, it seemed like that someone had also cut in front of everyone else in line.

Jun started to panic. Of course he wanted his coffee, but confrontation wasn’t something he was great at. Nervously going through other options in his head, a voice made the line jumper turn around.

“Hey. Get to the back of the line and wait like everyone else did.”

Jun turned around to locate the source of the voice. His breath catches in his throat a little.

It’s the mysterious boy he saw before. 

_ Is it possible for one human to be that pretty?  _ Junhui wonders in his half asleep state. God, he wasn’t able to properly look at the boy until that moment. The boy had soft brown hair that covered his forehead, and mysterious eyes that were framed by circular glasses.

Glasses. Those weren’t there the last time Junhui saw him. Did this boy look good in  _ everything?  _ He even had a scarf on. Jun couldn’t recall the last time scarves like the one the boy had on were in fashion, but now Jun wanted to buy a scarf. 

The line skipper frowned, scowled, before finally submitting and walking back to the end of the line. As he did so, Jun gaped, a little flabbergasted.

“Oh, um, thank you.” He shyly smiled at the  extremely attractive boy that just had helped him out. “Can I get you anything as a thank you?” 

An equally as shy, if not shyer smile was given back. “No, that’s fine-”

“I don’t have all day lovebirds, please order and do the mushy stuff later.” The barista at the cashier called out, with only a hint of venom in their voice. Jun flushed, giving a pathetic wave as he went up to order. As he received his drink, he was about to say something else to the boy, when another person had come up and struck up a conversation. The new figure was a lot taller than Jun. A little intimidated, Jun decided to leave the cafe, hoping that their paths would cross again.

 

\- 

 

“Oh. My. Gosh. I finally saw him.”

Something that happened only once in a blue moon occurred. Jun managed to sacrifice some of his homework to scrape by a hefty 7 hours of sleep. For once he was awake enough to deal with Seungkwan’s boisterous personality.

“Who?” Jihoon asked, not bothering to look up from his sheets of musical notation.

“Jeon Wonwoo! The transfer that everyone’s been talking about!”

“Well, not everyone.” Jihoon grumbled.

Seungkwan pouted. “That’s because you don’t care about anyone else besides your boyfriend.”

“Seungkwan, please don’t bring Seungcheol into this.”

“Exactly my point!” Seungkwan huffed, crossing his arms. Seokmin patted his boyfriend’s shoulder in reassurance. “ _ Anyways,  _ Transfer Boy  _ is  _ as hot as everyone has been saying he is.”

Jun rested his chin on his hand. “I feel like I’m the only one here who hasn’t seen and/or met the elusive Jeon Wonwoo.”

Seokmin shook his head. “I don’t think Jisoo hyung has.”

“Guys!”

Jisoo quickly walked over to the table where their group normally sat at, setting down his Americano.

“Wonwoo is really hot.”

Jun groaned, facepalming. “At least tell me what this Wonwoo guy looks like.”

“He’s hot.” Jihoon said.

“He has dark hair and it’s kinda floofy!” Seokmin smiled.

Seungkwan pursed his lips. “He dresses like a hipster.”

“I think he has a piercing?” Jisoo added.

“Guys, that describes most of the male population at this school.” Jun huffed.

Seungkwan looked offended. “None of us dress like hipsters! Me specifically, I would never dress like a  _ hipster.”  _ He seethed out the last word, and Jun rolled his eyes. Seokmin frowned a little.

“Normally I would always side with you, but look me in the eyes and tell me that the flannel you bought the other day  _ isn’t  _ something a hipster would wear. It was yellow and had strange patches all over it.” Seokmin dramatically flailed his arms, as if to try to describe the strangeness of the patches. Seungkwan pouted some more, but rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Anyways, my fashion aside, I think he would be a really nice aesthetic match for Jun.”

Jun’s brow furrowed a little. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Like, you’d two look good together. I’ve never had a conversation with him, so for all I know he could be an asshole. I hope not. But you’d be cute.” Seungkwan waggled his fingers, and Jun rolled his eyes. 

“Ack, I guess. Anyways, I bumped into this really cute guy for the second time yesterday.”

Seungkwan’s eyes widened. “Who?”

“Yeesh, calm down.” Jihoon scolded, still not looking up from his work. 

“I dunno. He’s attractive, and he seems kind. The two times I’ve bumped into him he’s helped me out.” Jun said, scratching the nape of his neck. “Man, feelings are complicated.”

Jisoo sighed. “Tell me about it.” 

“Still, you should meet Wonwoo sometime. What if he sweeps you off your feet?”

Jun stuck his tongue. “That’s if I actually can get some sort of accurate description of him one day to actually be able to meet him.”

 

-

 

Underneath his somewhat cold exterior, Wonwoo was shy. 

Scratch that, Wonwoo was really shy.

So when Mingyu insisted Wonwoo had to make some new friends (“Wonwoo, it’s been a week and yet your only friend is me!”) Wonwoo was a little reluctant, and frankly a little scared.

“I’m telling you, Seungcheol and Hansol are two of the nicest people in the campus.” Mingyu grinned. 

Wonwoo sighed. “I guess.” He had followed Mingyu to someone else’s dorm, and stood a couple footsteps behind Mingyu as his friend knocked on a door. A head of fluffy black hair peeked out.

“Mingyu!”

“Cheol hyung!”

“And I presume this is Wonwoo? Mingyu talks a lot about you.” The person, who Wonwoo guessed was Seungcheol smiled. Wonwoo gave a tiny wave as he was ushered into Seungcheol’s dorm. 

Mingyu and Wonwoo sat down on a couch, Seungcheol falling back into an armchair. “Sadly, Hansol couldn’t make it today. Something about a last minute math assignment.” Seungcheol sighed, running a hand through his hair in an effort to try to tame it. “Sorry about the mess.” He laughed, gesturing to the various books and papers strewn all over the dorm. “Jihoon was working here earlier and kinda got carried away. Anyways, enough of me rambling, want anything to eat or drink?”

“Who’s Jihoon? And, uh, water is fine.”

“Can I have some of that really good juice you have?” Mingyu said, Seungcheol nodding, rushing off to a small kitchenette before returning with two glasses. 

“Jihoon’s my boyfriend.” He finally responded, handing Wonwoo and Mingyu their drinks. “He’s a music major and likes composing and producing music. Jihoon’s pretty committed to his craft, sometimes maybe a little  _ too  _ committed.” A ping was heard. “Oh, that might be him!” Seungcheol grabbed his phone, quickly scrolling through his texts and he smirked a little.

“Jihoon and his friends are talking about you.” He looked up at Wonwoo, who immediately looked uncomfortable.

“They’re...saying nice things right?”

Seungcheol laughed. “Yeah. Apparently they’re talking about how hot you are and something about you and Jun?” Wonwoo’s face immediately felt a rush of heat. If he had a hard time making friends, he had an even more difficult time accepting praise. 

“Oh, uh, wow. I’m, wow. Who’s this Jun person?” He stumbled with his words a little. 

“Jun? I think he’s the dancer kid? Pretty tall, really nice arms, brown hair?” Mingyu pondered.

“Mingyu, that literally doesn’t help me at all.” Wonwoo snarked. “Besides, I’m not exactly looking for a boyfriend.”

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “Huh, that’s a first. Normally most of the guys are really fucking thirsty and looking for someone, anyone to be their significant other.” 

 

Wonwoo shrugged. “Relationships are tricky.” 


	3. library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof look at these amazing chapter titles
> 
> here's another chapter! i would approximate about 1-2 more chapters for this fic? maybe more, idk. anyways, hope you enjoy! :D

The university library was really nice. It was perfect for procrastinators to cram, studying for a test that they had put off studying for. There was quick access to caffeine in the form of a Starbucks, and the couches were extremely comfy. Jun sat cross legged in an armchair, wrapped up in an oversized cardigan with a pen sticking out from his mouth. Loose pieces of paper scattered all around him, other students had learned to leave the boy alone while he was studying. Word of mouth quickly got around during Junhui’s first year of a Chinese boy who never got any sleep  and liked to study near the campus Starbucks. Rumors also went around of how vicious he could get when interrupted. Even Jihoon didn’t dare to interrupt him. 

That in turn made Jun’s small corner of the library nice and quiet, his little studying sanctuary. 

Which is why he became a little irked when he heard strange noises coming from a nearby shelf of books. He looked up, frowned (and pretty annoyed). Pushing his circle glasses up the bridge of his nose, he decided to try to ignore the sounds and continue working.

The sounds continued. All of a sudden, he heard a loud “oof!” and the sound of books falling to the floor.  _ That was it.  _ Getting up from his comfy chair, he stormed over to the shelf of books to investigate what was going on.

He stopped in tracks.

In between two shelves of books, was the mystery boy, sprawled on the floor, surrounded in a pile of books that were haphazardly strewn all around him.

Any words that Jun was going to say became lodged in his throat. 

“Ah, um, sorry.” The boy flushed from his position on the floor. “Did I disrupt you?”

“No!” Jun immediately responded, before flushing the same colour of red. “I mean, uh, no. I just heard books falling, and I, um, decided to check out what was going on.” The boy shyly looked away, quickly collecting some of the books that were all around him. Jun bent down to help, and the boy caught his gaze for a moment. 

Jun’s breath hitched a little, but he bit down on his lip.

“So, what happened here?” Jun slowly asked, the words heavy like molasses on his tongue. The boy ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up a little.

He softly sighed. “It’s gonna sound really dumb.”

“I promise I won’t judge.” Junhui grinned.

The boy quickly glanced away again. “I was trying to get a book from the top shelf and, well, my hands were full of books and so that didn’t really work out.” The boy was  _ so  _ endearing, Jun couldn’t help but think he was adorable. Nose scrunching a little, the boy took the last book from Jun, adding it to his tall stack of books.

“Honestly, I’m a lot more clumsy.” Jun shrugged, cocking his head to the side a little. “That is a lot of books though. Are you doing some sort of research assignment?”

He a given a breathy laugh in response. “Nah. I like reading in my spare time, and needed new books to read.”

Jun could say the opposite. The further away he was from books, the better. But suddenly he discovered a newfound interest for books and literature. 

And it definitely wasn’t because of an attractive bibliophile.

“What are you currently reading?” Jun asked.

“I’m trying to read more American literature, so I’m reading some of Sherlock Holmes. There’s a lot of books though.” He chuckled a little. “I’m planning on reading ‘The Great Gatsby’, but in my attempts to retrieve it from the top shelf, well,” he gestured to the mess the two had just cleaned up, “yeah it didn’t go so well.” 

Jun began to stand up. “If you want I’ll help you grab it. Which one is it?”

The boy blinked for a second. “Oh, top shelf, third from the right.” Jun quickly located the book, bending down and adding it to the stack of books.

“And there you go!”

“Thank you.” The boy flashed a smile, and Jun managed to keep a decent poker face, but internally, he was swooning. Hands firmly on either side of his stack of books, the boy got up, sighing a little. “Thank you for your help, I really hope I wasn’t too much of a distraction or anything. I guess I gotta get going since there really are no good places to read in the library. They’re always occupied by some group of noisy Freshmen who don’t understand that they need to be quiet in libraries.”

Eyes widening a little, Jun grabbed the boy’s arm and could see the boy flush a little. “If you want a quiet place to read you can join me! I have a spot in the library that no one goes to and it’s really quiet!” The words tumbled out of Junhui’s mouth, and he felt a little embarrassed afterwards, face heating up.

To his surprise, the boy responded positively, smiling even more. “That’d be really nice. Where’s your little spot?” Jun led him to his corner, papers and textbooks still littering the area.

“Oh, uh, haha.” Junhui weakly laughed. “Exams suck.” The smile he got back was so heartwarming _.  _

A wave of awkward silence fell between them, occasionally exchanging glances. Junhui swallowed, scratching the back of his neck, racking his brain for possible ways to break the thick silence. 

“Thank you for everything, by the way. I really should go sign these books.” The boy stuck his thumb out, pointing in the general direction of the check-out area. Jun felt a little disappointed, but simply gave a nod.

“See you around sometime!”

Sometime, indeed.

-

“Hey Wonwoo, why are you late today?” Mingyu asked, from his spot on the couch. A stick of pocky stuck out from his mouth, and he seemed to be looking over lyrics. Seungcheol, Hansol, Mingyu and Wonwoo had agreed to meet up at Mingyu and Wonwoo’s shared dorm. Of course, Wonwoo was never late, but today he had an unexpected encounter with the mystery boy that had constantly been on his mind. 

Wonwoo dropped his bag on the floor, gingerly placing his stack of books on the shitty coffee table Mingyu had been able to get from a flea market. “Sorry, I just, uhm. Met someone.” 

Hansol looked up, a childish grin on his face. “Ooh, who did you meet? Are they cute?” 

Wonwoo’s face flushed.  _ Pretty cute,  _ he thought. 

“I...I guess? I’ve seen him three times now. It always seems to happen on coincidence.” He shrugged. Seungcheol, who was reclined on Mingyu’s bean bag looked up. 

“Three times? Either the gods really want you to be friends or this guy is purposely staging meetings between the two of you.” Seungcheol quipped.

“I don’t think he would do that. I mean, I’d like to be his friend, but I don’t even know his name yet.”

“What? You haven’t asked him yet?” Mingyu gasped, dramatically slapping a hand over his chest. “Dude, y’gotta step up your game.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “Do I need to remind you how socially awkward I am? Also, it’s never really ever come up in conversation.” He took a seat on the threadbare rug, resting his chin in his hands. “I wish I just just ask him without feeling awkward.” He shrugged.

The topic of the mystery boy was quickly dropped, and somewhere along the conversation, Seungcheol and Hansol found out about Wonwoo’s affinity for rap.

“Wait wait wait, lemmie get this straight. You not only  _ like  _ and  _ enjoy  _ rap, but you also sometimes rap and have produced mixtapes before?” Hansol gaped before taking another bite of pizza. The pizza box was situated in the middle of the quartet, half eaten. Wonwoo raised an eyebrow, nodding.

“Is it that hard to believe?”

Seungcheol was now lounging on the couch, feet in Mingyu’s lap. “I dunno, I guess we penned you as the studious, quiet type. Though it’s not a bad thing. Hansol, Mingyu and I are part of a pseudo rap group.”

“It’s not that official.” Mingyu added.

Wonwoo had remembered Mingyu briefly mentioning the group in a text a long time ago, but only now did the names  _ Seungcheol  _ and  _ Hansol  _ have any resonance within him. 

“Sounds cool. Count me in.” 

Seungcheol grinned in response, before the grin turned to that of a sly one. “Hey Wonwoo, are you free next Friday night?”

A mental calendar flipped through Wonwoo’s mind. “Uh, yeah, I suppose. May I ask why?”

Mingyu mirrored Seungcheol’s grin. “Cheol hyung is hosting a party. And Jun is gonna be there.”

“Jun? The guy you’ve been trying to set me up with?” Wonwoo questioned, slightly uncomfortable. After his last relationship, he wasn’t exactly sure if he was ever ready to date again. That and his (not so) tiny crush on the mystery boy he kept running into. “What’s so good about him?”

Hansol finished off the slice of pizza he had been eating. “Jun hyung is a good guy. He’s friends with Seungkwan.”

“The music major with the falsetto?” 

“Yeah, him.” Hansol smiled. “Of course, we’re not going to force you to date Jun hyung or whatever. You two just seem like a good match.”

Wonwoo slowly nodded. “Huh. So, about that party..."


	4. party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow it sure took me a long ass time to update this fic ,, i'm sorry for this crappy update
> 
> it's really short but i hope you like it!
> 
> (can you tell i like jicheol lol)

About an hour before the party was going to start, Junhui was still standing in front of his closet, heavily contemplation what to wear. He had been in the same position for about 20 minutes, standing, staring at his clothes, and unsure what to wear. A small voice in his head kept telling him that he was overthinking everything, but this was a semi-big deal. Seungcheol was hosting the party, and everyone on campus knew that if Seungcheol was hosting the party, it was going to be good. Only a limited amount of people were ever invited, and it was  _ the  _ time to look your best. 

“Junhui, what the fuck are you doing.” Jihoon called out. Junhui turned his head, a look of defeat plastered all over it.

“Jihoonie, I don’t know what to wear.” Jun whined a little.

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Christ, Jun, you’re a semi-fashionista, I’m sure you can come up with an outfit to wear.”

“I’m not a fashionista.”

“Say that all you want, uhuh. It’s not like you Instagram all your daily outfits.” 

Jun pouted. “Help me out please.”

Jihoon sighed, crossing his arms but marching over to Jun’s closet. He gave the clothes a once over, before grabbing two articles of clothing. 

A white shirt and black jeans.

“Here. Wear these.”

Jun face scrunched up a little. “It’s kind of...plain.” Jihoon rolled his eyes again.

“Listen, you’re not going to the fucking Oscars. Besides, you look good in anything.” The complement almost flew by Jun’s head, as Jihoon said the last bit in the same tone that he said his insults. “C’mon, we’re gonna be late.” Jihoon exited Jun’s room, allowing the boy to quickly change. In two minutes, Jun stepped out, looking well dressed. 

Jihoon made an “okay” symbol with his hand, before the two left Junhui and Jihoon’s shared dorm to make their way to Seungcheol’s dorm.

“Do you think I’ll see the mystery boy?”

“Who?” Jihoon furrowed his brow. “Oh, the guy you’ve been gushing over for the past while?” He paused to think. “Yeah, maybe. I guess. You’ll probably meet Wonwoo, the guy all of our friends seem to think is your soulmate or whatever.” 

A flush formed on Jun’s face. “I hope.” 

The walk was mostly in silence, Jihoon was humming a tune that would most likely be the riff of his next composition project. Once they reached Seungcheol’s dorm, they could hear verses of music spilling out from the dorm. Knocking on the door, an overexcited (and probably drunk) Seungcheol greeted them.

“Jihoonie!” His face lit up, grabbing the sides of his boyfriend’s face, pulling him in for a kiss. Jihoon’s voice scrunched a little, but relaxed into Seungcheol’s embrace. “It’s really good that you came here.” Seungcheol had a lazy smile on his face, ushering Jihoon and Jun into his dorm. The overly energetic Seungkwan ran up to the two, greeting them with hugs. Jun quickly mingled with the rest of their friends, a red solo cup soon finding it’s place in his hands. He slowly drifted to the kitchen, feeling a bit hungry. Jun was fairly sure Seungcheol had mentioned that he had some sort of fruit in his fridge, and Jun was intent on finding said fruit. 

Once he located a fruit platter, he grinned, closing the fridge door before crashing into someone behind him.

“I’m so sorry ah-” He became frozen, face flush. He was flooded with emotions, jaw a little slack.

 

The mystery boy.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yell at me to update this more pls


	5. fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what you've all been anticipating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

Junhui liked to think he was a good person.

 

Sounds cliche, but Jun always supposed that the good guys should be able to get some sort of “get out of jail” card. He wasn’t a firm believer of the tragic hero archetype.

 

Yet, he was utterly screwed.

Mystery boy looked incredible. The shitty strobe lights Seungcheol had put up all around his dorm hit the boy in all the right ways, pretty hues of green, blue and red dancing around the room. His clothes seemed to compliment the scenery - a black shirt and white jeans. His hair had been swept off his forehead, and it looked _amazing._ It also was bleached blonde - _when did that happen?_

He wasn’t complaining though - it really suited the boy.

“Hi, um.” Jun shyly smiled, taking a long swig of the drink that was in his cup. The boy smiled back. “You look _really_ good.”

Was Jun being too forward? The alcohol seemed to have a pleasant warming effect on him. He was in that sweet spot - not too drunk but buzzed and feeling a little more confident. In response, the boy’s smile widened a little.

“Thank you, you look...breathtaking.” The boy licked his lips a little, smirking. Jun glanced away a little, heart beat quickening. “It’s nice to see you. You haven’t been at the library recently.” He pouted a little, and Jun felt compelled to pull the boy into his arms, the action was so _adorable._

“My friends have been urging me to ‘get out more’ and stop being ‘fucking studying all the time.” Jun gave a dramatic impression of Seungkwan’s words, laughing a little. The boy joined in, harmonizing with Jun’s laughters and the sound was a deep, comforting rumbling noise.

“I mean, I missed you. It’s kinda inconvenient to not have your number.”

Jun’s breath caught in his throat. “Yeah-”

Someone had run into the kitchen, obviously in search of something but in the process, bumped into the mystery boy. A string of apologies were offhandedly thrown, but all Jun could focus on was that the boy was tumbling straight towards him. Hands instinctively reaching for the boy’s waist, the mystery boy’s hands went for the counter behind Junhui.

They were left in a somewhat compromising pose.

Jun _wished_ he could get that get out of jail free card just about now.

His mind was short circuiting, the wires of his brain failing to function.

Mystery boy had a such a distinctive smell - laundry detergent, fruity smelling shampoo and the heavy musk of alcohol. Junhui’s hands felt clammy, breathless as he looked into the eyes of the mystery boy. Memories of their first encounter in the library reappeared in his mind. Everything felt so similar to their previous encounters, yet so different at the same time.

Maybe it was the energetic sounding song in the background, maybe it was the close proximity, maybe it was the mutual pining that had gone on for so long.

Or maybe it was his heart talking before his logic.

 

Junhui closed the distance between them.

 

The boy was a little shocked, but soon eased into Junhui’s embrace, hands finding Jun’s waist. It was everything Junhui wanted it to be. He channeled all the pent up pining and adoration he had for the boy through the kiss, hoping that it was a dream that would never end. It felt perfect, just two lovers enjoying the company of one another in the midst of a party. They continued to make out for a while, before Jun broke the kiss, gazing at the boy through lidded eyes.

Breath coming out in short puffs, he snaked his arms up so now they were on the boy’s shoulders. “Not to kill the mood or anything, but I don’t think I’ve ever asked for your name.”

The boy chuckled - that low, rumbling sound that Junhui loved so much.

 

“I’m Wonwoo.”

 

Junhui’s eyes went wide, pushing the boy back a little. Wonwoo looked hurt for a second, but confusion quickly took over.

“What? What’s wrong?”

Jun struggled to find words.

Wonwoo. This was Wonwoo. The guy he was pining for so long was the same guy that his friends kept setting him up with.

All the pieces finally fell into place.

“No no no! I mean - no, nothing’s wrong. Actually the opposite.” Jun quickly exclaimed, but Wonwoo seemed to look even more confused.

 

“I’m Junhui.”

 

“Wait - you’re _the_ Junhui? Are you the guy that all my friends have been trying to set me up with?”

Jun gave a bit of a cheeky grin. “Yup. And turns out that you’re the guy all my friends have been setting me up with too.”

Wonwoo let out a deep breath, running a hand through his hair. “Oh man. Wow. I just - wow.” He paused. “I guess fate brought us together, eh?” He smiled, and Jun rolled his eyes.

“Oh stop being cheesy.”

Wonwoo grinned. “Whatever you say.”

 

“Now, where were we again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally!! ahhhhh wow they finally realized the obvious  
> there's gonna be one more chapter after this!


	6. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy smokes - i didn't think it would take me this long to write the last chapter

The weather outside was ridiculously nice for the time of year that it was, and Junhui was in an incredible mood. He smoothed the crisp button down that Jihoon had chosen for him (“Jesus, what am I? Your personal stylist?” The shorter boy angrily snapped. “I have to meet Seungcheol in 5 minutes!”) A little nervous that he had overdressed, Jun played around with the buttons on the sleeves of the shirt, glancing around the coffeeshop.

Supposedly, _according to Mingyu,_ this was Wonwoo’s favourite coffeeshop. Chuckling a little to himself, Junhui could see why. The walls were painted the prettiest cream shade, vintage looking photos hung up. A wonderful java aroma filled the shop, and Junhui couldn’t help but close his eyes and smile. Just as he was about to text Wonwoo, someone ran through the door, the little bell above the door making a twinkling sound.

“Junnie! I’m so sorry I’m late.” Wonwoo gasped, running a hand through his messy black hair. “My English Literature teacher would not let me leave.” Jun rolled his eyes, but smiled at his boyfriend. Walking over to Jun, Wonwoo bent down and pressed a kiss to his lips. Jun leaned in, sighing happily before they parted.

Wonwoo sat down on the chair across from Jun, eyes lighting up when he noticed the cup of coffee already set in front of him.

“Junhui, you really didn’t have to.”

“But I wanted to.” Jun pouted. “You really need to let me treat you sometimes.” Wonwoo was always adamant on pampering his boyfriend, but was awkward whenever Junhui gave him something in return, stating that it was unnecessary. Jun’s current goal was getting Wonwoo to step out of his comfort zone.

 With a sigh, Wonwoo gave in, taking a long sip of his favourite, sugary caffeinated drink. His shoulders relaxed, and Junhui couldn’t help but notice how adorable his boyfriend looked. Wonwoo was wearing his prescription glasses, typically a rarity to be seen in public.

(Wonwoo, your glasses make you look adorable as fuck. You really don’t have to wear your contacts all the time.” Junhui commented one day as they were curled up, watching a movie. Wonwoo scrunched his nose, yawning a little as he drifted off to sleep. “Hnrgh...they look dumb.”)

He also was wearing an oversized yellow knit sweater (which probably was Junhui’s) and what Junhui suspected was a choker. Was his boyfriend suddenly becoming more fashionable than he was?

“Y’know what I still don’t understand?” Wonwoo finally said.

“Hmmm?”

“I don’t get how we were so oblivious for so long. If we just asked each other what our names were, we wouldn’t have had to pine for so long.” Wonwoo frowned. “I guess I was too shy.”

Jun nodded. “True. I had to go through so much drama with Seungkwan, it was awful.”

Wonwoo chuckled, that deep rumbling noise that Junhui continued to love. It brought a laugh out of Junhui, eyes crinkling at the corners and reaching to grab Wonwoo’s hand.

“Hey, Jeon Wonwoo?”

“Yeah Junnie?”  


“I love you.”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello reader!! thank you so much for sticking with me, thank you for finishing this story ~
> 
> a huge huge thank to everyone who has supported, commented, kudos'd, bookmarked, and read this story along the way. this was my first svt chaptered fic and whew it took quite some time to write. merci pour ton amour!! je t'aime, and i appreciate and love all of you. (also teen,age is such a fuckin bop)

**Author's Note:**

> ⇒ I'm on listography: my username is @moonhobi there! (I don't have a Twitter account).


End file.
